Science Lab
The Science Lab is a room in Heavenly Host Elementary School located on the right side of the second floor in the First Wing that appears in every chapter in Corpse Party (PSP, iOS), Corpse Party (PC), and Corpse Party (3DS). Unfortunately, in the first four chapters the player is completely unable to access the room due to it being locked, but this changes in Chapter 5 after Yuuya Kizami discovered the Science Lab key to unlock the classroom from the corpse of one of his victims. The room contains several empty cabinets and tables, a gas burner, matches (In the PC version only), and now an anatomical model that attacks people who chose to inspect it. This model was confirmed in Corpse Party: Tortured Souls to be the outcome of Yuuya Kizami after he was killed by Yoshikazu Yanagihori as orders from Sachiko Shinozaki. Plot |-| CP = CORPSE-PARTY After a bit of bickering, Ayumi and Yoshiki enter the science lab only to see an anatomical model, unlike newer installments, the model is actually able to teleport and makes it harder to escape the science lab. The room is completely empty other than the model, and there appears to be a second one if Ayumi gets caught. |-| C-P 0 = CORPSE-PARTY ZERO As Kaori and Shiho enter the science lab, the lights go out and when they return Kaori finds Shiho cornered by the anatomical model, the player must control Kaori at this point and find the loose board that can be used as a platform for Shiho to walk over a gap to escape the anatomical model. At this point the model now targets Kaori over Shiho and the girls run outside the room and the door locks behind them. Making it impossible to reenter for the remainder of the game. If the player fails to grap the board in time, Kaori will attempt to fight the model in vain and both of the girls lose their lives. The player can also have Kaori escape the room and leave her sister to her fate, but Kaori will be killed soon afterwards. |-| CP: BC = Corpse Party (PSP, iOS)/''Corpse Party (3DS)'' CHAPTER 5 Yuuya Kizami is digging through the body of his fellow classmate, Kensuke Kurosaki, whom he disemboweled, when he briefly mentions that he found the key to the science lab on Kensuke's person. This line foreshadows Yuuya's eventual fate. In a wrong end where Yuka Mochida is unluckily caught by Yuuya, he takes her to the science lab and makes it vague on what he plans to do to her. When Yuka regains consciousness, she finds herself helplessly tied down to one of the tables in the room by Yuuya. Yuuya proceeds to lecture Yuka on how pointless her life is and asks her what she thinks is the meaning of life is. Yuka desperately cries out to her big brother for help in vain, and Yuuya walks dangerously close to her with a weapon, making it obvious what he wants to do to her next. Yuka narrowly escapes Yuuya's wrath after Yoshikazu Yanagihori enters the room just as Yuuya reaches Yuka's table and kills him with his sledgehammer. Yuka gets up and thanks Yoshikazu who appears to have calmed down, but Sachiko Shinozaki appears at that moment and it is clear he is terrified of her, this sequence ends with Yoshikazu charging up straight towards Yuka. If the player succeeds in controlling Yuka so she escapes Yuuya, that sequence is entirely avoided and Yuka never enters the science lab. The room is still accessible in the chapter on the true ending route when Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma return to Heavenly Host. Just like in CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98), Ayumi and Yoshiki are distracted by a blood stain that splatters on the science lab's windows when Sachiko unlocks the door and allows the two to enter the room (as they did not see Sachiko enter due to being distracted). While controlling Ayumi and Yoshiki, they player can chose to or not to interact with the anatomical model covered over by a white sheet. If the player does not interact with the model, Ayumi and Yoshiki can pick up the piece of Naho's Notes (if they already picked up the other pieces before it) and face no dangers before exiting the classroom. However if you do interact with it the next time Ayumi and Yoshiki turn their backs the anatomical model has moved, a chase sequence is triggered where Ayumi and Yoshiki are chased by the model and Yoshikazu and they have to find the key in order to escape the classroom without getting caught. In either direction you chose to play, the door is automatically locked shut behind the characters and it is no longer possible to access that room. Corpse Party (PC) CHAPTER 5 While the content from the Science Lab is the same in this game there are two exclusive wrong ends that can be triggered in this room if you get captured by the anatomical model or Yoshikazu. Since Ayumi is captured by the anatomical model, the player controls Yoshiki who is now chased by Yoshikazu, Yoshiki now has either the option to light the gas burner with matches and destroy the anatomical model holding her hostage to free Ayumi at the cost of his own life or take the cowardly option and leave the room thus leaving Ayumi to die (if he is unluckily caught by Yoshikazu who is chasing him, then he dies and Ayumi escapes). In whatever route the player takes, they can reenter the Science Lab once they play as Ayumi/Yoshiki again and they will see the other character's rotting corpse (Ayumi's corpse in Yoshiki's ending is a nod to Shiho's death in a bad ending from Zero). The character gets overwhelmed with guilt and cries (In Ayumi's version, even throws up) then runs out the door, with the door locking shut behind them making it impossible to reenter the science lab for the remainder of the ending. |-| CP: BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #2; 『Demise』 While impossible to access in the main story the group does enter the room in a wrong end. In an attempt to hide from Yoshikazu, the group heads to the science lab. They find that the door is locked, and try to use the key Mayu Suzumoto found earlier. It works, so they head inside, locking the door behind them. Assuming that the giant would have no problem smashing through the door, Yoshiki suggests they try to find something to protect themselves with. Upon inspecting the room, they find the corpse of a girl tied to a chair who seems to have had boiling oil poured over her head, with everything above her chest blackened beyond recognition. They manage to recognize her uniform, being the same as Nana Ogasawara's. Looking at her student ID, they find her to be Nana's classmate, Nari Amatoya. Nana regains consciousness, and starts to panic upon realizing the identity of the corpse. Mayu tries to calm her down, stating that her other friends might still be alive. Yoshikazu then breaks down the door, and he, along with Sachiko, enter the room. Sachiko sadistically asks the group to guess what she's holding, before presenting the item, a human head. Nana recognizes it as her other classmate, Chihaya Yamase, and Sachiko cheerfully plays with the head like a ventriloquist, sticking her hand into the neck and moving the jaw up and down while mimicking her. Nana begs her to stop, using up the rest of her strength and slumping onto Yoshiki's back. Mayu and Yoshiki, frozen in fear, knowing that there was nothing else they could do, simply await their demise. Episode #6; 『Mire』 As a direct nod to Wrong End 2 ★4 from the previous game, the role is vastly similiar to what happens in the wrong end however a vast change is Yuka's fate. Unlike last time when she is helplessly killed by Yoshikazu, Yuka throws a bottle of hydrochloric acid at Yoshikazu which buys her time to make her escape from the classroom. |-| OVA = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Unconveyed Feelings Unlike in the game, Yuka does not hide her pee-stained underwear in the girls' bathroom, she hides them in a shelf in the science lab and complains about air blowing in her exposed fanny area. The anatomical model (Which is confirmed here to be Yuuya Kizami) approaches her from behind and strangles her in pure delight. Yuuya ties her down and tortures her with his knife by stabbing her thigh, eye, and stomach before Yoshiki enters the room and smashes his head clean off and kills him. Yoshikazu appears and kills Yoshiki in the chat but Ayumi, who heard all the commotion, arrives and helps Yuka get out by carrying her and Yoshiki blocks the science lab door with his last strength so Yuka and Ayumi can escape from Yoshikazu. |-| Movies = Live Action Movie Near the end of the movie Yuka Mochida is knocked unconscious by a mysterious girl she meets and when she wakes up she finds herself tied down to a table in the science lab. Sachiko appears with the umbrella Yuka brought to Kisaragi Academy for her brother and taunts her, telling her she could have avoided all this if she didn't bring the umbrella to him. She then stabs Yuka with the umbrella and Ayumi appears. Ayumi screams at the sight of Yuka in pain and Sachiko appears on another table laughing at Ayumi. Ayumi unties Yuka's near-dead and escapes the science lab with an injured Yuka Gallery Unable_to_open_the_science_lab_door.png|For the first four chapters the characters are completely unable to enter the room... Tumblr_nvo1yoMTkv1qgvvtno1_500.png|...but in CHAPTER 5, Ayumi and Yoshiki are finally able to enter the science lab. Yoshiki_abandons_Ayumi_to_die.png|Yoshiki saves himself and leaves Ayumi to her fate at the hands of the Anatomical Model in the PC-98 game. The Science Lab in Zero.jpg|Kaori Hasegawa and Shiho Hasegawa enter the science lab. Yoshiki's dead corpse in exclusive PC game wrong end.png|Yoshiki's corpse in Ayumi's version. Ayumi's dead corpse in exclusive PC game wrong end.png|Ayumi's corpse in Yoshiki's version. 25-SS44_17.png|The player inspecting the Science Lab as Yuka. Wh7FRId.png|The Science Lab in the OVA adaption. Category:Rooms Category:Locations